Talk:United Antarctica Colonies
OH NO!!!! Watch out! There are some tough micronations who hold antarctic colonies. Antarctica is a micronational war zone. Parker I of Secundomia 19:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes... My friend from Secundomia has made a very good point. First, Welcome to MicroWiki, and also... I would be prepared for lots of messages on this talk page very soon. I recommend you read this page, this might be of some use: AMU . I am no enemy Sir, but... you have stepped into very dangerous territory. --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 21:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Response Why should he be dangerous territory? I do not see all these messages ... And also, we are not claiming the territory of other Micronations. Correct me if I'm wrong ... Regards, Message from the Antarctic Micronational Union The problem with claims in Antarctica is that some new micronations claims land from already existing Antarctic micronations without they know that, and the result of that are conflicts or territorial disputes. The purpose of the AMU is to avoid this problems, I can already say that Thurston Island is part from Marie State (it's their capital), and the Balleny Island are part of Nemkhavia (they are not members of the AMU). I'm trying to administrate all claims of the current Antarctic micronations of the AMU. You can contact me on Flandrensis@live.be and I will send you a document with all information about the already claimed territories. Respectfully, Niels of Flandrensis, Secretary-General of the AMU Respnse to AMU We are sorry for the delay. We doesn't know that Thurston and Balleny were already claimed. We stop every claims on Thurston and Balleny. Respectfully, *I thank you for this descission to stop your claim on Thurston Island on behalf of the AMU. If you have any quistion about the Antarctic claims, don't hesitate to contact me. Flandrensis 17:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Activity Greetings, Since we accept your membership to the AMU, we didn't hear you anymore. Is the UAC still active, and could you please send me the information I need (see e-mail): claims, date of claims, territorial information, maps, ... Flandrensis 19:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Micronation UAC Dissolution‏ From an e-mail from the UAC (19-03-10) Greetings, Write to all members of AMU to inform you of the following: - UAC will be closed and the national assembly will be dissolved Give in our territories in this way, to whoever would accept them Snow Hill Island - Flandrensis Booth Island - West Antarctica Coronation Island - Dorzhabad Bridgeman Island - Keep Watch Gibbs Island - AMU (For AMU's use) Windmill Atoll - AMU (will be divided among all members, except Bailey Rocks and Holl) Roosevelt - AZUSA Bear Island - Landashir Holl Island (Windmill Atoll) - AMU (For AMU's use) Kerguelen Island - ASEA Bailey Rocks (Windmill Atoll) - Marie The territories are divided equally, and pray the AMU to accept this. Please also micronationations that we accept the gift of our territories, and put them to good use. The decision is final. Regards, UAC